


The one who didn't

by VenusianLullaby



Series: Vampire: the Masquerade related works [1]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: F/M, Sibling Bonding, Unhealthy Relationships, implied phiysical/sexual/psychological abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianLullaby/pseuds/VenusianLullaby
Summary: The snippets of life and death of Cornelia the Nosferatu. The one who didn't fight her abusers because she was too broken at the moment, but the one who managed to escape. And the one who doesn't give up hope.





	1. Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to everyone involved in B Dave's Discord RP. You guys are the best!

I’m five, you’re fifteen. Parents are away for a week. We’re both happy about it. With them gone, we can do what we want, as long as we’re not breaking laws, or ruining the house. 

It’s Friday night. No school tomorrow. Instead of telling me to go to sleep as you usually do, you take my hand and lead me to the rooftop.

When we’re there, I see a picnic blanket, a thermos, and two cups. 

It’s cold outside. You give me your jacket. It’s too big, and I look funny in it. You laugh. It’s been a while since I heard you laughing. You’re so… sad and tired these days. You tell everybody it’s school, but I can’t help but feel there’s more to it. 

You look up to the stars, your arm wrapped around my shoulder, and say, “You know… sometimes the brightest of the stars hurts you the most.” 

I don’t understand what you mean, but I listen. 

You chuckle. “It’s Jake. We broke up.” 

I hear… anger in your voice. I tilt my head. “Did he hurt you?”

“He tried. And failed.” 

I nod. “Good. I would have hurt him if he hurt you.” 

You pour me a cup of tea. “Of course you would, Cornelia. Of course you would.” 

The tea is hot, I burn my tongue. 

“I need to tell you something…” you say.

I look at you curiously. 

“Nobody can control you. I want you to remember that.” 

I nod, even though I don’t quite understand why you’re telling me this.

We sit there until we run out of the tea. 


	2. Radio

Studying psychology can be fun. Being a cheerleader, however, is a lot more fun. 

But if you put all your energy into cheerleading and sports instead of studying, it gets you dropped out. 

So here I am, a 20 years old college dropout, and I don’t know what the fuck to do with my life. 

I work as a waitress, a bartender, a saleswoman in a crappy store, and I get more tired. I’m starting to hate people. Especially men, because most of them think they have the right to touch you if you serve their food.

Women are a lot nicer. I like them more. Sure, they can be annoying too, but most of them are nice.

Anyway. 

A few years later, a friend of mine offers me a job at a radio station, to be the news host. I accept, and by 1988 I get my own talk-show. People love my voice. I become too self-assured. I don’t like when people tell me what to do, I don’t like to be criticized, and I hurt people. And all of this gets the attention of my sire.


	3. Transformation

I wake up after what seems like months of pain. I have changed. There’s no sign of beauty that once was there. I am now a horrible, pale monster, with deformed ears, my face covered in boils. My teeth are now big and yellow. 

A man is standing beside me, looking even more monstrous. Half of his face looks like it’s been eaten. He smiles at me with his twisted mouth. 

“I thought you won’t survive that.” 

“What have you done to me? What am I?” I say as I look into the mirror. 

“A vampire, sweetheart,” he says to me as he gets closer. When we’re a few inches apart, he whispers. “I’m Sam, and you’re gonna do what I tell you to do. Capiche?” 

I am confused. 

I would fight him if I could.  _ Nobody controls me, _ I want to say. 

But I’m too exhausted to fight. 


	4. The Star and The Black Hole, part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of physical and psychological abuse, proceed at your own discretion.

When you look like Count freaking Orlok, you don’t expect anyone to love you. 

I thought no one ever will. 

Sam didn’t care, he wanted me to be a killing machine. Why? I do not know. 

Then you came along. Anthony Griffin, the one and only Tony Starlight, famous jazz singer. Everyone warned me not to get close to you. I didn’t believe them. If anything, I got mad every time they told me to leave you. 

_ You can’t control me, it is my choice to be with him. _

I believed you when you said I was beautiful. I believed you when you said you were not like the others of your clan. 

Each night I spent with you left me with scars. I didn’t remember what happened, how I got them,  _ why  _ I got them. I knew they would heal quickly, so I didn't pay attention. You get used to having scars after a while. 

You told me I should listen to you. Listen to Sam. You knew what was good for me. 

And I did as you say. 


	5. The Star and The Black Hole, part two

Twenty. Six. Fucking. Years. 

Twenty-six years apart, and you decide to show up, to take me back to Boston, so I could be your toy again? 

_ Fuck you, Griffin. Fuck you. _

My mind may not remember much of what happened between us, but my body does. 

I know what you’re doing to these women, you Jack-fucking-Reaper. A disgrace to your clan. A traitor of your own kind.

You’re disgusting, revolting, and I will do everything in my power to stop you. Even if I have to sacrifice myself to stop you.


End file.
